What If
by NeverCryLesbian
Summary: One shot written from Ivy's point of view. Disclaimer i do not own ne1 in this story DC COmics does. If you dont like dont read


What If

After that Creepy Plant Guy tried to use me I haven't been able to think about anything but if I'll ever find true love. Every time I get with a man he just uses me and then tosses me away like I'm nothing. That plant guy has been the only person to do that to me since I have become Ivy.

I just wanted love and I thought he would give it to me but it seems like I've come to this ending over and over and over again. The only person for me is someone who doesn't even like girls I mean she's hinted at it but it's never been really clear. I can't tell her how I feel about her in till I know her feelings for me first.

And with Harley being the object of my love and lust it makes it very hard to breathe or do anything without her, I mean she lives with me I have almost no time away from her. It just makes it worse. Harley is normally so up front with everything but weather she is gay or not.

I want to know but I don't want to push her too far and annoy her even tho it would be kind of like pay back for all the times she's annoyed me.

What's the worst thing that could happen if I told Harley how I feel about her, she could never want to talk to me again move out and go back to the joker? I fucking hate that Guy! He uses her and she runs back to him every time.

This isn't about him it's about her. What If I told her how I feel? I should tell her how I feel right now I'm fucking Poison Ivy the 2nd hottest chick in Gotham besides Harley. I'm going to do it I'm going to tell Harley Quinn how I feel about her and fear nothing.

I stand up and walk to Harley's Play room. She's playing with her babies; she's always loved those damn hyenas.

*cough* she looks at me and smiles, her teeth are white as snow her smile is so damn sexy.

"Hey Harley can we talk for a little bit?" I ask her. And no sooner then the words walk out of my mouth she jumps up and walks over to me and grabs my arm.

"Sure thing Red what's up?"

"Harley I have to tell you something important, I've been hiding it for along time and I think it's time you know."

"…..Ivy "She says and Kisses me on the lips. I'm clueless did Harley just kiss me without me having to say anything

"Listen Ivy I know that you've been trying to tell me how you feel about me for a long time, and I want you to know that yes I am Gay. Also I love you."

"Harley how did you know, I mean it's great that you love me and I love you too with all my heart but how did you know?"

"Red I was a physicist I know how to get into people head and I know how hard it was for you to tell me."

I pulled Harley close and kissed her it felt so right. I can hear her moan into my mouth and it's starting to get hot. I want more but I know I should wait it's to fast for her. I pull away and she starts to whimper.

"What's wrong Red don't you want this don't you want me?"

"I want you more then anything else I just don't want to move to fast for you, I don't want to disrespect you."

She laughed and picked me up. She's carrying me down the hallway to her room. The door opens when she laughs and she tosses me on the bed like a bag of socks.

"Red you don't have to worry about disrespecting me, I could stop you at anytime I want to."

"Oh how are you so sure Harl" then she looks at me with her perfect blue eyes and says

"Because I know you would never hurt me" at those words I jumped at her pulling her on top of me.

I'm so hot and I need her now, I know it's soon for us but to me it feels like forever. I push my mouth in to hers. Her tongue is exploring my mouth like it's a new found country. I start to moan and I can feel a smile cross her face.

I place my hands on her sexy hips and start to move them up and down her back in till she sits up. She looks down at me and says

"Red you are so fucking sexy, I want you." I can feel my self getting wet at what she said. She rips open my lab coat and notices I'm not wearing a bra. She leans towards me and places her mouth around one of my nipples and started to suck hard.

"Oh my god Harley oh my god" I start to push up against her body trying to get some type of contact. But her hand pushes me back down.

"Pam just let me take care of this one" She slides her hand down me in till she gets to my panties she stops and smiles.

Then the next thing I feel so quickly is her shoving herself into me

"FUCK HARLEY OH MY GOD" she giggled and kissed me on the lips while still pumping herself into me.

"Harl I need you to go faster and harder" She did as I asked. I was so close I knew it I was on that fucking line already just like that. I felt myself close around her, I'm Cumming and there's nothing any one could do to stop it not that I would want any one to.

"Harleen Quinzel "I screamed. She kissed me and said

"No one has called me that in a long time Red."

"Harl I love you I'm sorry if that bugged you."

She smiled and said "No it didn't it's nice to hear that you know my real name but lets just keep Harley Quinn alrighty Red"

"Yeah Harl what ever you say, I love you."

"I love you too Ivy." She kissed me on the lips and we fell asleep in each others arms , I guess that's what would happen if I told her how I feel about her, I'm glad I did.


End file.
